


A Coming Out Party

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a funny twist of events, Neville isn’t the only one outed at his Coming Out Party. (A series of 100-word drabbles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coming Out Party

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A dash of strong language at the end.

** A Coming Out Party **

_in a series of 100-word drabbles_

**_by_ **

_Lamenting Quill_

* * *

“Fred, George, I’d prefer something more… low key – I don’t want you going through all this trouble for-”

“Relax, Neville. The best way to tell everyone you’re gay is to invite them to a party, get them liquored up, and then they won’t give a shite.”

“As if your closest friends would give one anyway. And it’s no trouble. It’ll be great, you’ll see.”

“If you say so…” Neville sighed, nervous about coming out in such a grand way, and being the object of everyone’s attention.

 But little did he know that this would hardly be the case at all.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _You are cordially invited to a party to be thrown in the honour of Neville Longbottom, to be held at 12 Grimmauld Place on Saturday, the 9 th of July,_” Remus read aloud, tuning his gaze to his lover questioningly. “Did you get one of these?”

“No; I was there when Hermione was writing them out this morning. I thought it seemed strange, but I didn’t ask questions about it, and she didn’t volunteer any information,” he replied, moving to stand at Remus’s side and looking at the parchment. “It isn’t Neville’s Birthday, so I can’t imagine what the party’s for.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to the party the twins are throwing Neville?” Hermione asked, examining a set of robes on the sales rack.

Ginny snorted. “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss one of their parties for the world. Do you think Remus will be there?”

Hermione smiled at her friend. “You really do have a crush on him, don’t you?” The redhead’s ears turned pink and Hermione laughed. “He’s not with Tonks anymore, Ginny. He’s totally available. I see no reason why you shouldn’t go for it.”

“And just how does one go about seducing a werewolf?”

“Sexy robes for starters!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys can’t be serious,” Neville moaned as he entered the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. It definitely wasn’t dark and grimy anymore. There were bright streamers strung everywhere and in every colour, man-shaped confetti falling from the ceiling to the beat of _It’s Raining Men_ which was blaring from a Muggle stereo, and then there was the worst of it all: Neville looked in abject horror at the large charmed rainbow that led not to a pot of gold, but to a large cauldron of punch.

“Is subtlety even in your vocabularies?” he asked wearily.

“Afraid not, fairy boy!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Gods you’re hot in those robes. I’m going to have a time keeping my hands off you tonight, let alone pretend we’re merely acquaintances.”

Remus flushed at the compliment, pulling the man before him closer. “Me too, my love. I’m just… unsure if it would be appropriate to make our relationship known yet, with Tonks-”

“Shh… I’m in no hurry as long as I get to be with you privately. We’ll wait until you’re comfortable.”

Remus smiled at the understanding he found in the eyes of his lover, and whispered, “I love you, you know.”

“Well, it’s hard not to!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Neville, would you sit down? You’re disturbing the leprechaun guarding the punch!”

Neville turned to glare at the two men who roped him into this mess. “Excuse me if I’m nervous about telling all my friends that I’m gay, and being the laughing stock of the Wizarding World for having a rainbow at my party _complete_ with leprechaun!”

“Hey mate, don’t offend the leprechaun!”

“Yeah, he’ll steal yer lucky charms,” Fred piped up helpfully, earning him a scowl.

“I’m glad you both find my suffering so amusing.”

“Oh come now, Nev! Cheer up – everyone’s going to be here soon.”

“ _Joy_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry, thanks for letting us use your place.”

“Anytime, George. And I’ve a good idea, but you’ve still not said what the party’s for. Though it looks like your sister’s certainly enjoying it.”

“Oi, poor Remus. Looks as though he’s wishing tonight was a full moon. And you’ll find out what the party’s all about in a bit. Speaking of which, let me go find Neville and tell him it’s time.”

Harry waved George off, caught up in watching Ginny chase Remus around the room with a mix of humour and jealously. Perhaps he should try to _rescue_ the Lycanthrope…

 

* * *

 

 

Remus managed to sneak around to where his lover was standing near the cauldron of punch, panting from trying to avoid a certain redhead. “Help me. Get me out of here, anything.”

The young man merely smirked at him. “What, love? My big bad werewolf can’t handle a little chit of a girl?”

Leaning in closer to him, Remus whispered seductively, “If you take me somewhere private I promise to make it worth your while.”

“You’re awfully Slytherin for a Gryffindor, you know. And too damn sexy to resist,” he replied, pulling Remus away from everyone and into a closet.

 

* * *

 

 

“For Merlin’s sake, Neville! Be a fairy and blab!” Fred said, pushing him forward.

“Wait! My camera, give me five seconds to get it from the closet then shoot,” George said running off.

Not waiting, Neville began before he lost his nerve. “Um, can I have your attention everyone? There’s something I need to tell you. I’m-” he was suddenly shoved aside by a winded George.

“Yeah, yeah, Nev’s gay – but Remus is buggering Draco in the closet!”

Neville sighed. Why couldn’t he have been outed by getting a fuck in a closet?

It sure as hell beat a rainbow.

 

 


End file.
